Sweetly Rotted Beliefs
by Azulixa
Summary: The 3 times Minene Uryuu said 'thank you', the one time it was reciprocated, and the one time it didn't need to be spoken aloud. A collection of drabbles. T for swearing and violence.


**A/N: I honestly have no idea where this came from. I can only say that this idea is the mashup of my two new obsessions, it hasn't been leaving me alone for the past few months, and it stops me from being bored. You don't need to be familiar with Mirai Nikki to read this, but if you are, I would say the events of A Study In Pink take place about a year or more (less than 3)before the Survival Game. The opening lines in each oneshot are quotes from Minene from both the anime and the manga. This is also my first Sherlock fic and my first Mirai Nikki fic, so please go easy on me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or BBC Sherlock. **

**_-3: Arigatō, John-kun_**

_I never had a proper childhood...never. My childhood was filled with blood and strife. I've never needed love. Not then, not now._

Minene Uryuu is eight when she watches her parents get caught in the crossfire of a brutal gunfight on a trip to Afghanistan.

John Watson is nineteen when he and his company come across the destroyed town and the little purple-haired girl in the yellow dress crying in the street.

Minene can only catch snippets of the conversations the men with guns are having (as she only knows a few words of English), but at this point she doesn't even care. They have guns, and that's enough to send her mind reeling with ways to escape. She turns immediately, ready to run to a small group of other street children-only to crash into another soldier, one younger than most of the others, with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She freezes-his gaze is hard and intense and Minene immediately covers her head and ducks, waiting for the gunshot that never comes.

John wonders for a moment if the little girl can even speak English before kneeling down to her height and shaking her shoulder gently. "Hey, hey there." The girl stares up at him in disbelief as he points to the two bodies she was crying between. "Are those your parents?" The girl stares at him uncomprehendingly for a few moments before John tries again. "Mummy? Daddy?" The little girl nods sadly. "Are you hurt?" John points to a large gash on another body nearby before pointing at her questioningly. She shakes her head before pointing to herself listlessly. _"Watashi wa yo Minene Uryuu. Anata dare?" _John blinks in surprise. _Is she speaking...Japanese? _All he does, though, is jab to himself and say with as much of a comforting smile he can muster, "John."

Minene finds herself compelled to follow 'John' around for the rest of his time in the town. She watches him carefully as he stitches up assorted people, wondering why, out of everyone in the city, her parents were to die from their wounds. What had she done, what had they done, to deserve it? She thinks on this as the day drags on, as 'John' heals and watches lives crumble at his hands, as she begins to grow hungry and worrisome. She can't follow 'John' forever, and she needs to find a place to sleep because the sun is setting, and what will she do to get home-

A gentle tap on the shoulder. Minene turns, and is faced with 'John' on one knee holding out a loaf of bread (likely from an abandoned food stand) and a blanket. She accepts both with awe, realization dawning that this would be one of the last times someone would grant her such generosity. He smiles, a big wide one, and somehow this gets her to smile too, even if it's just fleetingly. His comrades call to him, but he quickly ruffles her hair affectionately and whispers a few words in her ear, some of the English she can understand:

"Escape this town. Survive. You'll win."

And just like that, he's gone, leaving Minene in the street clutching a blanket and a loaf of bread, and all she can do is stare after him, tears beginning to well up again in her eyes. Now it's all over. Before she knows it, she's running, and makes it just to the edge of the town where 'John' is leaving. _"Arigatō, John-kun!" _He turns, smiles, and waves once. And now, Minene Uryuu is completely, utterly alone, carrying a blanket and a loaf of bread, with only 3 words repeating over and over in her mind.

_Escape. Survive. Win. _

These are the words she repeats as she lies down to sleep on an abandoned rooftop that first night.

These are the words she repeats as she begins to methodically kill each living person involved in that first shoot-out.

These are the words she repeats every time she has to steal from good, hardworking people.

These are the words she repeats in her head every time she sees a fellow street rat die.

These are the words she repeats every night as she breaks down, regretting coming to Afghanistan and regretting not following _her _soldier, _her _new hero, John-kun.

**A/N: How was it? Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
